


I'm the King on Your Board

by LittleRedEmissary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Chess, Chess Board, Derek the King, Drabble, I'm Sorry, It's pretty much just about Stiles and Derek, McCall Pack, Mentions of Deaton - Freeform, Monster of the Week, Nogitsune Effects, Pixies, Research, Sorry for the lack of Scott interaction, Stiles Stilinski & Derek Hale - Freeform, Well he tries, defensive!Stiles, i don't know how to tag, kind of, mentions of Isaac - Freeform, mentions of Lydia, my bad - Freeform, next time - Freeform, post!Nogitsune, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski didn't ask to be possessed by the Nogitsune, and yet the pack still holds him responsible for some of the stranger things that the trickster did, such as labeling Derek Hale as the King on the chess set. Just a little drabble of arguing between Derek and Stiles, because let's be honest, that's what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the King on Your Board

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is based roughly on this post http://camii23.tumblr.com/post/78519936962/i-just-pictured-derek-having-one-single-comeback I kind of miss Stiles and Derek arguing (and just interacting in general). I might write more on this, but for now this is what you get, hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> I have a few different tumblrs, here are my teen wolf ones  
> littleredemissary.tumblr.com  
> &&   
> http://thelittleredridingwolf.tumblr.com (nsfw)

"Okay, so I've been doing some research; I haven't found out how to kill them yet, but apparently they specialize in making these faerie rings called gallitraps. The moment anyone steps in one of these rings, the pixies can control them. However if that person has ever broken a fae law then the pixies will hang them. I don't know what the traps look like, or what any of the fae laws are, but Deaton might be able to-"

"Shut up Stiles." The boy in question stuttered at the interruption, but stayed quiet for a moment as he gawked at Derek, who only lifted an eyebrow as a corner of his lip tugged up in a half-smile, "Relax, we'll take care of the pixies. You need to go home and rest." 

Stiles curled his free hand into a fist at his side as he tightened his grip on his bat in the other. The boy sneered as he lifted the bat to rest on his shoulder, "What, the human can't come along because I'll just fuck it up? Because I'm too weak or clumsy? Well you know what? Screw you, why don't we step outside and you'll get a good feel for just how helpless I'm not, huh big guy?" 

Derek's eyebrows slowly rose as Stiles spoke, and after his small rant the wolf finally explained, "We don't even know what the pixies want yet, and you're still recovering. We'll take care of this one, after all you asked for me to take control." 

A scoff choked out of Stiles as he glanced to Scott before saying, "What? No- I never- You aren't my Alpha big guy." 

"But I'm the king on your board." Derek's lips both twitched up a little as he rose both of his brows as if he was issuing a challenge. 

"God, that was one time. First Isaac asks me about it, then Lydia, can't anybody just let it go?" Stiles looked to Scott again but his friend shrugged without meeting his eyes. A chuckle slipped from Derek, "Don't look to him for help. You did label him as a pawn." 

"That wasn't- that was the Nogitsune, remember? The evil trickster fox spirit that was possessing my body. I had absolutely nothing to do with the chess labeling experience, and there is no way that I am going home to sit on my ass while you guys run around the forest stepping in faerie traps and getting on board the supernaturally possessed train that I just got off, so can we all please get back to trying to come up with a plan to get rid of these damn pixies?"

Derek's lips slid up into a dark grin as he pushed off the table that he was leaning against. His pace was slow but deliberate as he crossed the room and circled behind Stiles. Derek's breath brushed against Stiles' ear, driving a shiver up his spine as the wolf whispered, "Now is that any way to talk to your king?"


End file.
